PERFIDIA
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Una historia nunca antes contada...
**PERFIDIA:**

Lillian "Lily" Evans a los 11 años era lo que toda niña clase mediera de Cokeworth deseaba ser; tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdees que cautivaban; pero por sobre todo, era una bruja. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Siempre pudo hacer cosas que a los demás le parecían raras; sobre todo a su hermana Petunia, que además de no tener magia era mortalmente fea.

En el proceso de aceptación de su naturaleza mágica había sido decisiva la presencia de un chico por demás extraño: Severus Snape, al decir de su hermana, un fenómeno igual a ella.

Pero, a ella Severus le agradaba; a pesar de su aspecto desgarbado y su ropa vieja y remendada a más no poder o de su nariz demasiado grande, era dulce y amable. Y dicho sea de paso, era la única persona que la entendía, pues, a pesar que sus padres se enorgullecían de ella, no lograban entender la magia, y su hermana la odiaba y envidiaba a partes iguales.

Cuando llegó el gran día en que un anciano de aspecto estrafalario ataviado con una llamativa túnica color púrpura se presentó a la puerta de su casa, ya ella sabía que iría a Hogwarts; y al subir al expreso de la mano de Severus, supo que estaba feliz de ser bruja.

Al llegar el momento del sorteo, pudo ver a lo lejos la mirada triste de su amigo; había sido sorteada en Gryffindor donde fue recibida por cuatro chicos agradables, cada uno le había provocado una impresión distinta:

Remus Lupin le recordó demasiado a Severus, sobre todo los lunes cuando a duras penas sobrevivía del fin de semana de borrachera continua de su padre con las consabidas golpizas gratuitas; al igual que su amigo estaba demacrado y mostraba demasiadas cicatrices para un chico de su edad, y también de forma similar su ropa estaba en un deplorable estado.

Peter Pettigrew no le causó buena impresión, y notó su innata mediocridad a lo lejos; así como la manera servil con la que veía a los demás a su alrededor.

James Potter tenía unos lindos ojos azules y el cabello cuidadosamente desordenado, un poco petulante y con aires de querer divertirse a costa de todos; pero sobre todas las cosas, desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado en la mesa de gryffindor no dejó de seguirla con la mirada a donde quiera que fuera.

El último era Sirius Black, lo que vio la impresionó bastante; no sabía si sus penetrantes ojos grises o su actitud de sentirse el dueño del mundo, o la forma de estudiada superioridad con que la miró desde el primer momento.

Ese día también conoció a Marlene McKinnon, una rubia parlanchina que no dejó de atosigarla ni a sol ni a sombra, y que para su buena o mala suerte resultó dentro de la lista de sus compañeras de habitación.

Esa noche, de las muchas palabras que Marlene dijo; se grabó en su mente algo: era una bruja sangresucia, nacida de muggles y la única forma de asentarse decentemente en la conservadora sociedad mágica era casándose al menos con un mestizo; pero de preferencia debía elegir a un esposo sangrepura, con buen estatus social y si era rico mucho mejor.

La misma Marlene provenía de una familia de "sangrelimpia", y con una diligencia no solicitada le hizo una breve lista de las mejores familias con las cuales emparentar: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley; dejándole en claro que eran estas las mejores opciones dado que eran los sagrados 28, las familias con al menos 13 generaciones sin nacidos de muggles; aunque también estaban los Brown, Borgin, Goyle, Moody y Potter; pero estos eran vistos a menos por diversas razones.

Y esta charla, banal y frívola quedó fuertemente grabada en la memoria de la entonces dulce e inocente Lily.

Las hojas del calendario fueron cayendo, y con el paso del tiempo la personalidad de la pelirroja fue cambiando, si bien mantuvo la amistad con Severus contra todo lo que sus compañeros Gryffindor dijeran; la realidad es que seguía sintiéndose insegura de su magia y de sí misma en un mundo que sentía parcialmente ajeno a ella a pesar de ser una estudiante brillante y debía admitir que en parte por eso mantenía su amistad con el tímido slytherin: era una fuente inagotable de conocimientos; no había nada que Severus se propusiera que no lograra; llegó incluso a hacer la prueba para buscador del equipo de quidditch de su casa y clasificó para de inmediato rechazar el puesto, sólo lo había hecho para demostrarse a sí mismo y a su amor secreto que podía ser incluso mejor que el aborrecido James Potter o que el idiota pagado de sí mismo de Sirius Black; pero lo suyo no era eso, si no el conocimiento. Severus soñaba con convertirse en un mago poderoso y reconocido para que Lily se sintiera orgullosa de él, pero ella tenía otros planes; y esos lamentablemente no incluían a Severus, aunque ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del joven mago, jamás le correspondería, no era un partido viable para una bruja como ella que buscaba consolidar su posición en el mundo mágico, para eso no le servía un mago mestizo, pobre y honor a la verdad a sus ojos: feo.

Por un tiempo barajó como candidato potable a Sirius Black, era de una de las más antiguas y tradicionales familias mágicas, apuesto y rico; pero era tan idiota que consiguió que su madre lo repudiara y desheredara, trastocaba sus planes; llegó a pensar en buscar a un slytherin distinto de Severus, pero todos la veían con un incontenible asco.

No le quedó nada más que buscar en su propia casa, quedaba de hecho descartado Remus Lupin, porque se encontraba en una condición social inclusive inferior a la de Severus por su naturaleza de licántropo; y con mayor razón Peter Pettigrew, dado que a duras penas lograba contener la náusea que le inspiraba.

Esto sólo dejaba un candidato: Potter, no sería nada difícil, dado que llevaba desde primer año babeando por ella.

Aún con todo, no deseaba desilusionar a Severus, al menos no por el momento, le era demasiado útil; y el joven mago se conformaba con las migajas de atención que le daba, con tal de tenerla al lado era capaz hasta de hacer todos sus deberes y eso a la pelirroja le agradaba y le hacía sentir segura de sí misma.

La forma de ser de su amigo slytherin lo hacía el blanco perfecto para las bromas, aunque ellos atacaban en cuadrilla siempre, Severus era un duelista por demás hábil para que cualquiera de ellos le hiciera frente en solitario, y aunque en parte no le gustaba, secretamente la divertía.

Al finalizar su sexto año, ya tenía seguro a Potter, pero no sabía cómo cortar su relación con Severus; por una parte le resultaba contraproducente en sus planes, pero por otro lo necesitaba para mantener su record académico impecable; aunque ya estaba cansada de darle besos furtivos que no deseaba darle, y James le exigía que se alejara de ese mortífago; sí, tristemente ella estaba al tanto de las actividades ilícitas en las que su amigo estaba involucrado, aunque ella en sí no le veía mayores problemas, de hecho si su estatus de sangre no se lo hubiera impedido, ella misma se hubiera unido a las filas de ese mago tan poderoso que prometía a sus seguidores la fama, grandeza y poder incalculables.

Un día de tantos Los Merodeadores, así se hacían llamar James y sus amigos, le tendieron una de sus numerosas emboscadas a Severus mientras leía absorto un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; lo humillaron de la peor manera, y se burlaron de él una vez más; ella a pesar de haberlo defendido más por costumbre que por convicción, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para un observador Severus; esa mañana ella le había confesado que estaba de novia con James Potter luego que los descubriera besándose y manoseándose indecorosamente en un rincón oscuro del cuarto piso la noche anterior mientras supuestamente hacían sus rondas de prefectos; sumando todos estos acontecimientos, su autocontrol no pudo reprimir su resentimiento y palabras duras e hirientes escaparon de su boca, a duras penas tardó una fracción de segundo en arrepentirse de aquel infortunado "sangresucia", pero por más que pidió perdón ella tuvo la excusa perfecta para alejarse de Severus para siempre.

Esa noche, cerró sus oídos a las suplicas del único verdadero amigo que había tenido, quien afuera del retrato de La Dama Gorda lloraba a lágrima viva por su perdón; él la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que interfiriera en sus planes, ¿qué futuro tendría al lado de Severus? Era pobre y feo, y para colmo andaba con la gente de Voldemort; ¿a qué podría aspirar? Quizás un empleo como apotecario y con mucha suerte una tienda propia eventualmente, ser ignorados por todo el mundo mágico como el mestizo pobre que se casó con la sangresucia; no, ella no permitiría eso. James en cambio era rico y de buena presencia, y con padres sin prejuicios de sangre, definitivamente es lo que más convenía. Se despidió mentalmente del hombre que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia y que la amaría toda su vida aún a costa de la propia.

Y así fue, por más que Severus lloró y suplicó, ella tenía el corazón de piedra. Al salir de Hogwarts se casó con James, se dio perfecta cuenta que Severus la espiaba desde las sombras y que oculto entre los invitados la vio pasar vestida de novia para unirse a James Potter; cuando le envió la invitación jamás pensó que iría, pero lo fue, así como ella hizo de cuentas que él no estaba ahí.

Severus siguió su camino y ella el suyo; ahora encerrada en una casa, reflexionaba si había tomado o no el camino correcto. Hacía un año y medio había dado a luz, pero desde que se casó con James y decidió seguirle en todo lo que emprendiera había visto su vida en peligro más de una vez. Le gustaba lo que el dinero de James podía comprar, pero estaba muy lejos del glamour y la alta posición social con la que había soñado; era más bien una especie de fugitiva presa en su propia casa, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de James hubiese elegido a Severus? ¿Dónde estaría su ex amigo ahora? Había rumores de que Albus lo nombraría Jefe de la casa de Slytherin el siguiente año y maestro titular de Pociones, quizás no llegara a tener el estatus de Potter, pero hubiera sido una vida tranquila.

Ya no había remedio, suspiró resignada, cuando escuchó una explosión; la puerta de su casa había sido volada, el silencio era sepulcral; seguramente a estas alturas James estaba muerto. Tomó su varita y a su hijo y aseguro la puerta con un hechizo, pero sabía que no era suficiente, que el mago tras esa puerta era uno de los más poderosos de todos los tiempos; trató hacer una desaparición y no pudo, un domo de magia negra rodeaba la casa. Una segunda explosión voló la puerta del cuarto de Harry, ahí frente a ella estaba un hombre maduro y de buena presencia, pero con los ojos rojos como la sangre, la piel antinaturalmente pálida y voz sibilante como de serpiente; Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos.

Se enfrentó a él a sabiendas de que perdería sin remedio, pero lo haría con todas sus fuerzas, protegería a su hijo a costa de lo que fuera… él era lo único que le importaba y lo único bueno de su matrimonio por conveniencia al final de cuentas.

Cuando el mago tenebroso alzaba su varita contra el indefenso bebé en la cuna, Lily Potter hizo lo único bueno de toda su vida: se interpuso entre el rayo y el cuerpo de su hijo, cayendo al piso sin vida a lo inmediato.

No se enteró que su acto tuvo como consecuencia directa la destrucción del cuerpo de Tom Riddle, ese mago mestizo y acomplejado al que no le bastaba su inmenso poder; y que le dio a su hijo las armas necesarias para destruir definitivamente al que sería el más infame mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que unos minutos después la devastada figura de Severus Snape se desplomaba a sus pies llorando amargamente de dolor, tristeza y remordimiento.

Mucho menos se enteró que después de desahogar su dolor, Severus Snape hizo un juramento: protegería a Harry Potter hasta las últimas consecuencias, velaría por el hijo de Lily y de su peor enemigo… años más tarde, esto le costaría la vida, pero ni en ese momento ni cuanto le tocó enfrentar a la muerte le importó en lo más mínimo; en realidad su vida dejó de interesarle en el preciso instante en que su amada pelirroja de ojos esmeralda le confesó que se había hecho novia de James Potter.

Nunca jamás supo ya que esa noche, su amigo de la infancia y eterno enamorado tomó a su hijo en brazos quien muy a su pesar vio como Albus Dumbledore lo abandonaba al dudoso cuidado de Petunia Dursley.

Ella estaba muerta, y él estaba muerto en vida, sin mayor motivación que un juramento; a la larga, el mundo mágico lo recordaría según las palabras del propio Harry Potter: "el hombre más valiente que he conocido".


End file.
